1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the device of a stretchable and contractable desk lamp, and especially to a device wherein two pivot colnnections are provided, the first pivot connection on the lamp stand for pivotally connecting the lamp shade is used for pivotally mounting a handle, this can simplify the assembling elements and space for the handle; and the second pivot connection on the bottom of the stand is provided with a round hole for pivotal mounting of a separated rotating seat. The whole lamp can thereby afford the function of wide range illumination by adjustment in taking advantage of the two pivot connections, while the separated rotating seat is comprised of a main seat and an auxiliary seat, this can save space of packaging by virtue that they can be disassembled; within the allowable space tolerance favourable for packaging, a receptacle is provided on and engaged with the lamp shade, the receptacle is provided therein with a pair of slide ways for hiding a frame therein, in the frame there is a magnifying glass mounted to be drawable or stretchable, the magnifying glass can be positioned on one side of the lamp shade in a suitable angle for viewing, so that a user can see clearly things under illumination of the desk lamp; therefore, the structure of the desk lamp of the present invention further includes the handle, the separated rotating seat using the second pivot connection and the magnifying glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Desk lamps in the markets are referred to the lamps wherein each lamp is comprised of an upright stand which is mounted with a lamp shade holding a lamp bulb or a lamp tube, this forms the basic construction of the desk lamp and is suitable for use on a common desk, an office desk or a working desk etc. for illumination. However, the lamps can be various in their shapes, the lamp shades and stands thereof in the markets are made with numerous shapes and fashions; in which, one is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional desk lamp shown is provided with two pivot knobs 21 by which a lamp shade 1 can be pivotally connected to the top of a stand 2, the lamp shade 1 can be adjusted or moved to make stretching or contracting function. When this conventional desk lamp having the functions of stretching and contracting is stretched out (as shown in FIG. 1), the lamp tube thereon can be turned on for emitting light to illuminate in a desired angle position; on the contrary, when the lamp shade 1 is contracted to close over one side of the stand 2 (as shown in FIG. 2), volume of the lamp is reduced for storing or packaging.
However, the conventional desk lamp still has the following undesired defects, and is necessary to be improved in the present invention:
1. The light source thereof can only be adjusted about one axis, when in use, it can not afford illumination for a broad area of the desk unless the stand is wholly moved.
2. There is no handle provided with, when it is carrying to another place for use, the user must grasp the stand or the lamp shade thereof not suitable for grasping, a risk of dropping of the lamp is thereby increased.
3. When the user needs to read fine words or articles, a magnifying glass must be obtained, this induces inconvenience.
The undesired defects of the conventional desk lamp also are found frequently on the desk lamps of other fashoins, this is becaused that, if a desk lamp is provided with rotating axles in two directions, it is very difficult to make a design with the function of rotating with two pivot axles and for including both a handle and a magnifying glass.
Although some desk lamps in the markets are mounted each with a rotating seat, a handle or a magnifying glass, they are of the exposed and fixed types, they make unecessary visual impedence and also are unfavourable to saving of packaging space, and thus need improvement.